


We are family

by DMJE



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMJE/pseuds/DMJE
Summary: Booth is 65 years oldBones is 63 years oldSeeley Booth is the Director of the FBI.Bones is the head of the Jeffersonian.Bones and Booth have been married 27 years. They have three kids the oldest Parkee Joseph Booth, middle child Christine Angela Seeley Booth, and youngest Hank Thomas Booth.Parker is 31 years old followed in his mom's foot steps and became a forensic anthropologist.Christine is 27 years old and followed in her dad's and became an FBI agent.Hank is 21 years old he also followed in his dad's foot steps and joined the army and became a sniper.2nd part of the Booth and Bones series
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Kudos: 1





	We are family

Chapter 1: About the Booth kids as adults

(Parker age 24)

At Parker's college graduation  
Parker I am so proud of you. Bones said  
Thanks mom. Parker said  
I'm proud of you son. Booth said  
Thanks dad. Parker said  
Congrats brother. Hank said  
Thanks Hank. Parker said  
Congrats big brother. Christine said  
Thanks Christine. You know your next . Parker said  
I know. Christine said  
You know where your going after school sis. Parker asked  
Yeah I do. I'll tell you when I get in. Christine said  
Surprise? Parker asked  
Yeah. Christine said  
Okay. Parker said  
You ready to train with mom now. Christine said  
Yeah I can't wait. Parker said  
Good. Christine said

(None of the family knew Christine was going to be joining the FBI) 

Later that day  
Christine phone rings  
Hello. Christine said  
Is this Christine Booth? Matthew said  
Yes this is she. Christine said  
Ms. Booth I just wanted to leg you know when you graduate college you have been excepted into the FBI Academy. Mathew said  
Thank you sir. Christine said  
Your welcome. Matthew said  
They hang up 

Christine heads to her brothers room and goes into it.  
What's up sis? Parker asked  
I'm going to tell you something and you can't tell anyone yet. Christine said  
Okay. Parker said  
I got accepted into the FBI Academy I start after I graduate. Christine said  
Wow sis congrats. Following in the old man's foot steps. Parker said  
Yeah. Your following mom's. Christine said  
Yeah. What do you think Hank's gonna do? Parker asked  
Follow in dads foot steps and become a sniper for the army. Christine said  
Your probably right. Parker said

2 months later  
Christine's college graduation 

Congrats baby girl. Booth said  
Thanks daddy. Christine said  
Congrats Christine. Bones said  
Thanks mom. Christine said  
Congrats big sister. Hank said  
Thanks little brother. Christine said  
Congrats little sister. Parker said  
Thanks big brother. Christine said 

Family dinner  
So I have an announcement to make. Christine said  
Okay. What is it? Booth asked  
I got accepted into the FBI Academy. Christine said  
Everyone was in shock but Parker  
What? Booth asked  
I'm joining the FBI in two weeks. Christine said  
Wow congrats. everyone said

Parker why aren't you shocked? Bones asked because I've known for 2 months she asked for me not to say anything. Parker said  
Wow. Booth said

2 weeks later  
Dropping Christine at the FBI Academy 

20 weeks later  
Christine graduated at the top her class.  
She got her badge and gun.  
She was stationed at the field office in Washington D.C.  
She plans on becoming in charge of Major Crimes like her dad.

4 years later  
Hank's Booth high school graduation 

Booth all our babies are grown up now. Bones said  
I know bones. Booth said 

Congrats son. Booth said  
Thanks dad. Hank said  
Congrats Hank. Bones said  
Thanks mom. Hank said  
Congratulations. Parker said  
Thanks big brother. Hank said  
Congrats little brother. Christine said  
Thanks sis. Hank said

So what are you planing on doing Hank? Parker asked  
Army Sniper. Hank said  
Told you so. Both Parker and Christine said  
What do you guys mean? Hank asked  
Parker and I called it the night o told him I was joining the FBI. We talked about who's foot steps you were going to follow in. We said dad's as a army sniper. Christine said  
Wow. Hank said

Christine's phone rings  
Booth. Christine said  
We need you we have an agent down I know it's a family day for you. Avery said  
Agent Avery which one? Christine demanded  
Her family looked at her  
Agent Marcus. Avery said  
How bad? Christine said  
It's bad. Avery said  
Okay I'm in my way now. Christine said  
Yes agent Booth. Avery said  
They hung up

Sorry Hank duty calls. Christine said  
That's okay sis go. Hank said  
Christine takes off running to her SUV and flips the siren on and pulled out of the parking lot.  
She would explain to her parents later.  
Her parents knew something bad had to happen.

The family celebrated minus one family member.

At the hospital  
Agent Avery how is Agent Marcus? Christine asked  
Just got out of surgery bullet missed his heart. Avery said  
Okay that's good. Christine said  
After she checked on her agents Christine headed home to her family.

At the Booth house  
Christine enters the house unclipping her badge and gun and putting it on the table.  
How bad is it? Booth asked  
Agent Marcus barely survived the bullet missed his heart by an inch. Christine said  
Damn. Booth said  
I need a drink. Christine said  
She walks over and pours a glass and drinks it. 

When Hank leaves for basic  
I love you little brother you be safe. Christine said  
I love you too and I will be. Hank said  
I'm proud of you son. Booth said  
Thanks dad. Hank said  
I'm gonna miss you baby. Bones said  
I'll miss you too mom. Hank said  
Do me proud little brother. Parker said  
I will. Hank said  
Hank then gets on the bus and leaves 

Parker Joseph Booth did amazing as a forensic anthropologist. He fell in love with a girl named Annie she was a artist at the Jeffersonian. They got married and had 3 kids.  
Zoey Michelle Booth: age 5  
Kennedy May Booth: age 3  
Connor Alan Booth: age 2

Christine Angela Seeley Booth-Hodgins  
She married her best friend Micheal Hodgins a neurosurgeon. They had 4 kids.  
Clarie Morgan Booth-Hodgins: age 7  
Joseph Seeley Booth-Hodgins: age 5  
Grace Angela Temperance Booth-Hodgins: age 4  
Liam Jack Booth-Hodgins: age 2  
Christine made Director of the FBI at the age of 39 years old.

Hank Thomas Booth loved being in the army as a sniper. He fell in love with a combat medic named Evelyn they got married and had 2 kids.  
Maxwell Zack Booth: age 4  
Brianna Lee Booth: age 2

Booth and Bones both retired and stated home looking after their grandkids.

The first generation of crime fighter fighters and the 2nd generation took over for them.


End file.
